


Finding you (The family was just a bonus)

by SmileForMarcy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Being Lost, Family, Gen, Love, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForMarcy/pseuds/SmileForMarcy
Summary: "Don't become what they want you to be..." Logan, her father said as he died.It's a year after her father's death, and Laura is thirteen years old when she decides that she will be a hero.Separating from her friends, the other mutants, Laura goes on a quest to find a teacher or a mentor.And in all places, her travels send her to New York.Peter is seventeen years old, and ready for the long summer ahead of him.With no school, and almost no worries, he's prepared for those long days of patrolling, and hanging out with the Avengers.Until a certain thirteen year old wrecks all of his plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me out-I messed with the timeline. Laura is thirteen, and Peter is seventeen.  
> This is not the future, just the present.  
> Enjoy!

Laura Kinney did not hitch-hike.  
She had learned her lesson the day in Mexico where she almost got kidnapped and sold into child-trafficking.  
Thankfully, her abilities had helped her out immensely. And of course, no crime lord was expecting a thirteen year old girl to have claws, and know how to fight like a boss.  
Once she escaped from there, she stole one of his jeeps, and left for the U.S.

 

Sometimes, if she forced herself to sleep, she had nightmares.  
They were always the same thing though- her begging her father not to die. Him telling her to not become the weapon that they had tried to make her into. And sometimes it was hard. Especially when she had to kill them to ensure the safety of others.  
To make sure no one got hurt the way she did.  
She had been cruising towards Tulsa, Oklahoma when the news caught her attention.  
The Avengers.  
A group of amazing heroes that seemed to get bigger every time you glimpsed at them.  
Out of all of them, Natasha was her favorite. A fierce lioness with no powers or abilities whatsoever, but never afraid to back down from a fight.  
As she placed some snacks into her pockets, paying for them of course, because her Dad had told her that stealing was wrong, Laura glanced at the TV in the store one last time.  
The Avengers were in New York.  
And you know what? So was Laura.


	2. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer, and Peter is spending his day with the Avengers.  
> Until a certain someone decides to crash the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short first chapter. Enjoy!

Peter Parker never realized how easy it was to get the Avengers to do what he want.  
Don't get him wrong-it was never in a negative way, but more of a entertaining kind of way.  
Take now for instance. Peter was extremely bored. What with Tony in a meeting with Pepper for Stark Industries, and Thor gone with his girlfriend Jane, Peter wandered off to the gym.  
Steve and Bucky were training, Wanda and Vision were meditating, and Clint was attempting to escape the wrath of Natasha.  
"Come on Clint! You said you wanted to train!" She taunted, as she stalked him the way a lioness would stalk her prey.  
"I meant with bow, and arrows! You always want to do hand to hand combat!" He said, as he ducked from getting hit in the face with her foot.  
"You need to work on your hand to hand Clint! Your accuracy isn't going anywhere."  
At this point, Peter was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, drumming his fingers on his thighs.  
He was quiet, wondering what he was going to get them to do, when it hit him.  
"Hey, guys, wanna have a sleepover?" Peter asked, jumping up to his feet. At this, everyone stopped. Even Vision and Wanda stopped meditating and glanced at Peter in confusion. "No one is a bigger fan of sleep than I am kid, but it's only eight in the afternoon." Clint said, as he side-stepped Nat. "Come on guys, please? I'm not gonna stay this young forever. Eventually, I'll become a douche of an adult, just like everybody else." Peter whined, staring at them with big sad brown eyes. "Did you just call us douches?" Wanda scoffed, standing up from the ground. Immediately, Peter regretted his choice of words. "I-I just meant that sometimes, adults can kinda be buzz kills. They lose that sense of adventure and act all aches and old." "Geez, kid, what kind of adults do you have us pegged for?" Clint said, already tossing his bow and arrow to the side. "I'm in." A voice said softly. Peter almost got whiplash as he turned quickly to the voice. It was Bucky, the former Winter Soldier who had spoken up. Although Peter was secretly pleased that one of them had already caved in, he wasn't going to lie; Bucky scared him a little bit. "If Bucky's in, you can count me in too." Steve sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Another win for Peter. Each Avenger stared at each other in disbelief. "Fuck it, I'm not going to be the 'douche' of the adult that the kid has us pegged for. I'm in." Clint said. Peter grinned as everyone finally agreed. "There's just one more thing. How are your pajamas looking?" Peter asked with a devilish smile. The Avengers were secretly wondering what they got themselves into. Peter for some strange reason had costume-like footie pajamas for everyone. His own was a fuzzy brown bear with a cute little black bow tie. Clint was for some reason a penguin, Nat a tiger, Steve a panda with a hood that had panda ears and eyes, Wanda was a unicorn with a hood that had a horn, and Vision was a shark. But it was Bucky's that Peter tried to make as adorable as possible (in a vain attempt to make him less scary), and to Peter, it was. Bucky Barnes was wearing a light brown puppy footie pajamas with a hood that had big floppy ears. It covered his metal arm, and the other Avengers couldn't help but admit that besides Peter, Bucky was the most adorable one of the group. All of this took an hour of convincing, and by the time they were downstairs in the living room to watch the movie, Tony Stark had joined in the group. He watched them all in bewildered silence as they stopped in front of the TV. And then, he doubled over as laughter hit him. There were tears in his eyes, and he struggled for air. Only Natasha seemed unaffected by it; she merely pulled out the rolled up sleeping bag Peter had gotten her. ( Thankfully, it was just a plain blue one.) "What...did the kid...get you guys...to do?" He wheezed out, as he laughed one last time. "Don't worry, Mr. Stark. I have one just for you too!." Peter said excitedly. At this, Tony stood straight up, as Peter disappeared to get his footie pajamas. Peter Benjamin Parker had gotten Anthony Edward Stark Spider-Man footie pajamas.


	3. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's Jeep breaks down, so she's forced to steal another one. In the state of Pennsylvania, how hard could that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief violence.

The sky was getting dark, and in annoyance, Laura stuck her claws in the tires.  
This POS had broken down, and Laura was frustrated. She was three hours away from her destination, why did her Jeep had to break down in Pennsylvania?  
She didn't want to steal, but at this point she was going to have to. She had no more money, she really needed a shower, and to be honest, not sleeping for the past week was a very bad idea.  
Blame it on the lack of sleep or whatever, but Laura stood from where she was crouched at, and headed for the closest house. There was nothing but trees on her left (A/N: see what I did there?), but on her right, there were houses that were spaced pretty far away.  
She didn't need a flashy car, just one that would get her where she needed to go.  
Stopping in front of the house where four vehicles were spotted, she chose the small black car. It was old, but looked in decent shape.  
Walking silently towards it, she stopped when out of nowhere she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head.  
"Don't even think about it." A deep voice slurred.  
She placed her hands up in surrender, as the man told her to turn around.  
She did, the aroma of whiskey hitting her sense.  
This man was drunk; it was possible that she wasn't going to need to kill him, just make him unconscious. And he was swaying so much, the gun wasn't really a problem. He had a better chance of shooting his own foot, than her.  
Laura didn't use her claws. She simply took one step back, and swung her right leg to the side of his jaw. The gun fell out his hands, and his head snapped to the right as he collapsed to the ground.  
Snores indicated that he was indeed alive.  
She smiled a small smile, as she stepped over him, and picked the lock on his car. Hot-wiring it, it rumbled to life.  
Putting the car in reverse, she made sure to run over the gun, and sped away.

 

 

As she drove, she thought about the Avengers. She was pretty confident they would take her in, and if they didn't, she would prove to them that she was worthy of being a hero.  
Tapping her fingers on the steering wheel, she thought about her Dad.  
He was gruff, angry, yet he understood Laura. They were literally possibly the only two beings who got what was going on with each other. She sniffed, as tears threatened to run down her face.  
Angrily, she wiped her eyes, and instead thought about the powers of each Avenger.  
Wanda Maximoff, a.k.a Scarlett Witch: Psionic abilities, mind control, can read minds.  
Thor: A God with the power to summon lightening to his pleasure.  
Bruce Banner, a.k.a Hulk: Gamma radiation that literally turns him into another person entirely. He's bulletproof, everything proof, and he cannot die. Has incredible strength, is a massive beast, and is green.  
Steve Roger's, a.k.a Captain America: A super soldier given amazing strength, enhanced healing, enhanced almost everything.   
Bucky Barnes-  
Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach growled. She was starving.  
Quickly looking in the glove compartment, and then in the middle of the seats, she felt a small victory as a package of unopened fudge cookies was in her grasp.  
Tearing it open, she closed her eyes and relished in the sweetness.  
Things were looking better.

 

Once in New York, she scrambled for directions to the Avengers tower. The car rumbled in protest; she hadn't stopped since she stole it.  
The cookies were long gone, but her hunger was still there. She hoped that the Avengers were making breakfast.  
As the tower came into view, she stopped the car.  
Grabbing a crumpled piece of paper, and a broken pen, she wrote one name on it, and headed for the door.  
As she rung the doorbell, she took a deep breath, and waited for the door to open.


	4. Part One: The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint opens the door to see a tattered an bruised young girl. Of course he thinks this is Tony's long lost child, but the sign that she holds make him think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a POV chapter. I mean it is, but it isn't...

At seven in the morning, Clint was awake. Which was very annoying. Catching some extra zzzs from sleeping in was a rarity.  
But the spy in him was awake, and gosh damn, if that didn't mean he was up and about.  
Heading for the kitchen, he's brewing up some coffee, when the doorbell rings. Confused, he looks at the monitor to see a young girl standing in front of the door.  
And the girl is young-possibly 12 or 13 at the most.  
Grabbing a kitchen knife, (because yes they live in a world where children are turned into soldiers), and cautiously opens the door.  
She's standing there with a tattered shirt on, covered in dried blood, hair messy with tangles. Her shoes look well-worn, pants once blue now grayed.  
Her eyes, brown, are on alert.  
"Can I help you?" He asks, opening the door a bit more.  
She says nothing, just stares.  
Can I help you?, Clint signs, waiting for her to respond.  
Instead, she reaches in her pocket, and uncrumbles a piece of paper. It's covered in ink splatters, but one word is written on there.  
Wanda.  
"Uh, FRIDAY? Please notify Wanda that she has a visitor."  
"Right away Clint."  
And still, the girl says nothing. Clint notices that her knuckles are red. Red as if she was recently in a brawl.  
"Clint, why did you wake me at seven-thirty in the morning?" Wanda asked, as Vision too stepped behind her.  
The girl walked past Clint, and held up the paper, then her hand.  
Wanda glanced at Clint, the girl, and then Vision.  
"Clint, is this your daughter?" She asked.  
"What? If anything, this could be Tony's illegitimate child!" Clint sputtered out.  
The girl shook the paper, then held out her hand impatiently. As Vision took a step towards her, the claws shot out in warning.  
"Adaminium." Vision whispered, as he took a step back.  
Silence fell on them, and finally Wanda stepped forward. The claws slowly went back underneath her skin, and she held out her hand patiently.  
Wanda grasped her hand, and then her eyes flashed opened.  
"Laura." Wanda says, awe, and disbelief in that name. "This is Laura. And she wants be trained to be an Avenger."  
"Uh, Wanda are you reading her mind?" Clint asked.  
"She's a mute, I guess. She's letting me Clint. And she's been through so much." Her voice broke at the last word, and the girl-Laura-pats her hand in comfort.  
This morning has become very bizarre indeed.  
"FRIDAY, is Cap back from his run with Sam?" Clint asked.  
"Not yet. Steve Rogers usually comes back around 8:30." Responded the AI.  
"Well, first thing's first; why don't we get you in some clean clothes, and food and wait for the others to arrive." Clint suggested.  
"Laura says that she can prove to be a great asset to the team." Wanda stated.  
"Yeah, well, the choice's not up to me kid." Clint said instead.


	5. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is eating breakfast when she meets the crew. Things are said, and Clint is almost attacked.  
> Screw first impressions, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief violence, not too bloody.

Laura is clean. She showered for an hour straight, and all the blood, dirt, and grime has been washed away from her body. Her old clothes are taken out and thrown away.  
A baggie pair of Iron Man pajamas are trusted towards her, and she reluctantly takes them.  
When she's done with the shower, she scrubs her teeth clean, briefly crying as her teeth shine white once more.  
She cannot stand to look in the mirror; Laura was always a tiny thing, but with her almost not eating, her collarbone juts out, her cheekbones too prominent. It's her eyes that disturb her the most.  
Her eyes remind her of a soldier who fought a never-ending war.  
The shirt is huge on her, ending mid-thigh, and she has the pajama bottoms drawstrings as tight as she can. Her hips are narrow though, and she can't really do anything about the sagging.

Her nose catches the faint aroma of food.  
Mouth watering, she lunges out of the restroom, and all but runs to the kitchen area where a man is cooking. Clint is also there, and the robot man that she threatened, and Wanda.  
Laura holds out her hand to Wanda in a shy gesture, and Wanda takes it, wincing at the hunger in her thoughts.  
"Sam, are you done? Our guest here is starving." Wanda asks.  
"Guest? What-oh." The man asks, as he, Sam, turns around.  
There's a plate stacked high with bacon, a bowl filled with eggs, sausage and cheese. Another plate has toast, and pitchers of orange juice are prepared.  
Sam's eyes flicker to Laura's face, and then her joined hands with Wanda. He says nothing though, just prepares a plate piled with everything, and hands it to Laura.  
Laura must use both hands to hold the plate, and she briskly walks to the dining room, plopping down to a random chair. She devours the food, inhaling the bacon, scarfing down the eggs and toast.  
"So what's your name?" Sam asks, placing the rest of the food on the table.  
Laura stares at him, but continues on her feast.  
"Is she deaf or something?" Sam asks, genuine concern in the question.  
"No," Wanda responds, "she can hear you, she's just mute."  
"Wanda was able to use her mind-reading powers to give her a sort of voice." Vision stated.  
Sam nods as if this is a normal thing. Meanwhile, Clint is sneaking up behind Sam, about to give him a heart attack.  
Laura reacts without thinking. She jumps up from the chair, and lands on the table. Her claws slide out on instinct, and she jumps onto Clint, making him fall backwards.  
She raises a hand, about to scratch Clint, when a red power comes over her. She's pulled off of Clint, her feet not touching the ground. Laura struggles, and she opens her mouth to let out a scream.  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Peter asks, as Tony, Steve, and Bucky follow behind him.  
"Nothing. Clint was trying to scare Sam, Laura thought it was a sneak attack, and Wanda stopped her." FRIDAY recounted.  
"Laura? Is this your long lost daughter, Tony?" Steve asks.  
"Oh, God, I sure hope not." Tony replies, running a hand through his already mussed up hair.  
"Everyone. This is Laura. She is Wolverine's daughter." Wanda said, as she kept the struggling child in the air. "Uh, you gonna put her down, Wanda?" Tony asked, as he grabbed a slice of toast. Wanda gave Laura a cautious side-eye, and at her expression, the claw in Laura's feet shot out. "Yeah, I don't think so. She doesn't seem calm." Wanda disagreed. "Ooh! I know what'll help." Peter cried out, as he ducked down the hallway into his room. As they waited for Peter, Tony, Steve, and Bucky helped themselves to the breakfast buffet. Meanwhile Clint was in the kitchen nursing his ego on how a kid, never mind that she was a mutant, had gotten the best of him. Natasha was right; when she came back from her solo mission in Brazil, they were going to train together. Peter came back, panting a bit, a blanket in his hands. Tony arched an eyebrow. "Uh, kiddo, it's not cold in here." Peter rolled his eyes. "Now, guys, I'm gonna need y'all to trust me." He said, as he extended the blanket. All of them stared at him; even Laura stopped her struggling and simply watched. "Wanda, can you put her down please?" Peter asked. Wanda glanced around the room; Tony was obviously miming no-or to be more specific, you better fucking not-Steve looked confused, Bucky flexed his metal arm in warning, Clint was hiding, and Sam looked like he couldn't care less. Her eyes landed lastly on Peter's pleading eyes. Wanda lowered Laura down to the ground, releasing her. Laura froze and stared at her opponents, the claws never retracting. She had faced worse odds, but she had her father in the corner. And this time, she was alone. But Peter was walking towards her, his stance completely calm, and non-threatening in any way. He reached out with the blanket- -and Laura gasped. How many times had she wish she could see her father's face? How many times had she wished to stop feeling so lonely? The boy named Peter had a blanket with her father's face on it. He wasn't in that costume that she had seen in comic books, he was in a leather jacket with a black undershirt. Although he looked much younger in this one, she knew it was him because of his familiar scowl. She reached for the blanket, the claws gone, and she pressed it against her face. Silent tears dripped down her face, and everyone looked uncomfortable as Laura grieved silently. But Peter understood. He knew that she had lost her father, someone near and dear to her. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Everyone else staggered to their feet, just in case. But Laura buried her face in his shirt, clinging to him. She had been strong for so long, she had forgotten that she could be weak. Peter ran his fingers through her hair, and she leaned into his touch. It is not until much later that Laura breaks the embrace. "Boss? Body scan is complete." FRIDAY says from his glasses. Tony frowns at the scans. Something's not adding up.


	6. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to see her skills in a fight. (The video of Clint being attacked by Laura was saved by FRIDAY, and uploaded to YouTube.) So who more to fight her than Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparring between a little girl and a grown man. Don't judge me-have you seen Logan?

Tony Stark was very curious.  
He had watched the video of the girl, Laura, attacking Clint nine times. (And no, it didn't get less funny.)  
After breakfast, Tony dug up some small, old under armour shirts for Laura, because the pajamas she were in looked ridiculous on her.  
She stuck to Peter's side like glue, her hand in his, the other clutching the blanket. Wanda was forgotten, and the rest of the team seemed unsure how to take in the situation.  
So, naturally, it was Tony's idea for Laura to spar with Bucky.  
At first, Steve protested. Even Peter saw it as a bad idea.  
But Laura seemed a bit...cocky. She let go of Peter's hand, and stalked towards Bucky, who sat next to Steve. She lifted up a fist, and the claws appeared, the metal shining in contrast with his metal arm.  
"Adaminium." Vision said. "It's the strongest metal ever founded. It might even be stronger than vibranium."  
Ah, so that's why Vision was nervous with the girl; he had no idea if his body could withstand an attack from her.  
Bucky seemed calm, not flinching at all. He traced a claw with his flesh hand, and Laura stiffened.  
Yeah, this was going to get ugly fast.  
"Before the sparring commences, can we do it in the gym? I kinda like this dining room." Tony said.  
The team agreed, and Laura took a step back, her hand finding Peter's. Tony worried about the claws, but again they were gone.  
Tony stared at her hands. Despite her healing factor being to the point of instantaneous, the pain she must feel every time the claws got out must've been on another level.  
He didn't even want to think about her feet, with that claw that had shot out.  
Maybe he could design some special gloves and socks for her.  
He was still mulling it over when they entered the gym.  
Bucky sauntered towards the training mats, Laura handing her blanket to Peter, and following behind.  
It was almost not fair; Bucky was three times the size of her, and he had alot of experience in fighting.  
But he wasn't about to underestimate Wolverine's daughter; after all, he had beaten Cap in an all out brawl, even after Cap had managed to damage his claws.*  
They get in their stances, but before they can start, Peter runs in between them.  
"Before y'all start, no killing. Like you can fight to your desire, but no murdering." Peter says, a wild look in his eyes, the blanket tied like a cape around his neck.  
Bucky rolls his eyes, but Laura nods, as if listening very carefully to what Peter said.  
Peter steps back, and the fight begins.  
Laura takes no hesitation to strike first. Her body is airborne, as her legs wrap around Bucky's waist. The claws shoot out, and they dig into his back. Somehow, she manages to twist her body to where her leg wraps around his neck.  
But Bucky catches her by the ankle, and punches her solidly on her sides. She grunts, but backflips off of him. The claws are gone again.  
Laura is fast; she blurs in motion as she rams into Bucky's side, climbing him, and stabbing him again in the back. Bucky is getting fed up; he snatches her by the collar of her shirt, and punches her in the face twice. Steve is about to shout at him, but Laura shakes her head.  
She shoots a glare at Steve then shakes her head. She's having fun with this.  
Apparently she was holding back, because all the claws are out. The one in her feet, the one in her hands, shoot out.  
She runs towards Bucky, and aims for his legs this time, the blade catching him in his thighs. Bucky staggers down, and before he can blink, a non-clawed fist catches him on the jaw, KO'd.  
Laura straightens up, looking around the room. Everyone is dumbstruck-except for Tony. She had exceeded his expectations.  
She walks towards Peter, and holds out her hand. Peter flinches, but untied the blanket from his neck, handing it to her.  
She grasps his hands with both hands, and looks sad.  
"I'm not scared, it's just...that was amazing." Peter compliments.  
She smiles, relieved that wasn't the case.  
And then Sam bursts into laughter.  
"Oh my God! Clint that was almost you! Anyone gonna talk about the fact that Bucky got his ass handed to him by a little girl?" He gasped out, holding his stomach.  
"Sam, shut the hell up." Steve said, as he went to aid his friend.  
Laura made sure not to cut too deeply, so by the time Bucky's awake five minutes later, the wounds have scabbed over. "So, who taught you how to do that? Was it your Dad?" Peter asked, as they walked out from the gym. Laura makes a so, and so gesture, and Peter nods. "It doesn't bug you that she doesn't talk?" Clint asks, from behind Steve of course. "No, not really." Peter says. Tony wonders how Pepper would react if he were to adopt her. Even if Steve wouldn't let her be on the team (which would be very stupid because she can clearly hold her own), what home could she go to? And he very much liked how she was bonding with Peter. Which was no surprise, considering how much the blanket had meant to her. Speaking of the blanket, she hadn't let go of it once. "So, did she pass?" Tony asked, watching as Steve helped Bucky up. "I don't know, I'm not much of a challenge." Bucky states. "That's true; Peter did whip your ass." Sam agrees. Tony freezes. "You guys aren't suggesting-" "PETER!" The three of them scream. Oh,no, Tony thought, this just got a whole lot worse. *It's canon that Wolverine beat Captain America, even though Steve broke his claws. Amazing, right?,*


	7. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter knows Laura doesn't want to fight him, even if it's just practice. But for some reason, she has to prove she can fight.  
> And meanwhile, Tony is fighting the heart attack that's coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm....where are all the comments guys? I need some love, otherwise I think this story is bad, and I'm wasting my time writing it.  
> Please...comment😢....

Peter knows that Laura won't spar with him.

   He steps on the mats, and stretches. Laura stands across from him, clutching the blanket to her face.

    Peter motions for her to start, but she shakes her head vigorously-she won't do it, and Peter can't understand why.

(Laura can-she wants to protect Peter. He's earned her trust in so little time with the blanket.)

   Peter moves abruptly, in a way to maybe make her snap like she did with Clint.

   It works, kinda; the blanket is in her left hand, away from Peter, her right hand is clenched in a fist with the claws coming out.

   Yeah, Peter doesn't want to get stabbed with  _those..._

    But he aims for something else; her legs. His leg swoops in, and hooks around her ankle, pulling upward. She lands on her side, but she's on her feet again, the blanket kicked behind her.

    Both claws are out.

    Peter fakes a punch, which she catches, and she twists his wrist, than twists his whole arm behind him, hooking her legs around his waist, and making him fall forward.

    She jumps back instantly, claws gone, her hands touching his face.

    Peter stares at her, than startles at the tears running down her face.

    "Not again." She whispers so quietly, for his ears only. Peter nods, than ruffles her hair. He's standing as well, and he side-hugs her, her face burrowing into her chest.

    "Okay, I'm speaking for everyone. She's on the team. FRIDAY, order a bunch of girl stuff, paint, and make sure that you contact Pepper for anything else, because to be honest, I don't know what girls like." Tony says, taking off his sunglasses, and staring at Steve, then Bucky, then Sam, and lastly Vision and Wanda with an arched eyebrow.

    No one protests.

    Laura beams, than smiles, holding Peter's hand.

   Peter grins. He always wanted a younger sibling.

 

 

 

    Until it's time for Peter to go home.

    Laura follows Peter, as he grabs his bag that has his spider suit, and Peter ruffles her hair again. She seems to like it, because she leans into his touch like a puppy.

    "I'm going home, now Laura. I don't live here, and it's getting late. My aunt's probably worried about me." Peter says, as he begins to walk away.

    Laura grips his shirt, and tugs it back, making him stop.

   "Stay." She whispers, her hand clenching his shirt tightly.

    "I-I can't Laura. I'll be back tomorrow-"

     And then she screams.

     Loudly. It scares Peter so bad, he drops his bag, and covers his ears with both hands.

     Steve, Tony, and Bucky rush in, barreling through the door. Laura is still screaming.

    "What's wrong?!" Tony shouts, over the screams of Laura.

     "I told her I was leaving-" Peter stops as her screams intensifies.

     "Laura! It's okay. Please stop screaming." Tony says, as he gently grips her elbows.

     Bad move; her claws come out, and she growls, moving her left hand to-

     And then Peter grips her wrist in a tight hold, wrenching her away from Tony.

    "No! We don't do that." Peter says.

     Laura is silent, but the tears still falls.

     Peter sighs, then runs a hand through his brown curls. He can't stay, Aunt May told him to come home at 9:30 for movie night.

     He considers taking Laura with him, then decides against it.

     It's Tony who has an idea; he disappears into Peter's room, and pulls out a plushie Spider-Man toy (which Tony had given him as a gift), and hands it to Peter, who hands it to Laura.

    Laura grips the toy in wonder; with a new blanket, and a new toy, she's beginning to mellow out.

    She squeezes the doll to her chest, and grins.

    The moment is broken when Pepper steps through the room, and asks Tony why FRIDAY has been pestering her about decorating a room for a young girl.

    Peter leaves, not wanting to be part of that conversation. At least Laura doesn't scream again.


	8. Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's just waiting on her Peter. Decides to spend time with Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. SELF- HARM!

 

* * *

     _Laura is running. The other guy, that looks exactly like Dad but can't talk, follows. She's tackled down, and the 'special' cuffs are placed on her wrists and ankles. She screams and thrashes as the guy carries her like nothing._

_And then her real Daddy is there. He roars as his claws sink in to the other guy's stomach._

_Laura is struggling. She can't get the cuffs off._

_And then, he's there._

_In the moonless night, Laura knows that mask anywhere._

_Spider-Man. Her Peter._

_He rips the cuffs with his bare hands as he pulls her up from the ground. He shoves her to the side, as a claws burrow into his chest, straight through his back._

_Laura screams; Peter coughs. The claws are pulled out of him, and Laura glares at the other guy._

_She's going to fucking kill him._

_Peter is on the floor not moving._

_She screams in anger; **she's going to fucking kill this guy.**_

_The rage and grief is so intense that-_

     -it wakes her up.

      Sitting up in her bed, she throws her aquamarine colored blanket off her body, thankful that Pepper picked it out.

      Had it been up to Tony, her room would've looked like a pink bomb going off.

      Her hands find the plushie and clutch the blanket, her eyes staring at her clock.

      Seven in the morning. She sighs, and knows that she's not gonna get anymore sleep, so getting up, she heads out from her room, goosebumps shooting up her legs from the cold floor.

      It's quiet in the hallway. She sniffs, her nose trying to decipher the scents scattered around her. The smell of metal makes her scrunch up her face, but sadly she doesn't catch her Peter's smell.

      Yes, because she's suppose to PROTECT him. And she hates that he's walked out of here like nothing.

      Heading for the living room, she stops when she sees a familiar metal armed man sitting on the couch, watching a bad sitcom. His back is to her, and briefly she wonders if Bucky holds a grudge against her.

     But she walks in anyway, planting herself on the other couch.

     Bucky's eyes are on her. "Couldn't sleep?" He asks, putting the volume on the TV down.

    Laura has learned in her lifetime that giving away information about oneself was always a bad idea. Karma, fate, her shitty luck, or whatever, always caught up to her in the end.

     For her, a little bit of good retaliated with a shit-full of bad.

     But this was going to be different. If she was going to be part of the team, she'd have to learn to trust them.

    So she nodded. But didn't give him an explanation.

    "Yeah, I know how that feels." He stated, his eyes drifting to his metal arm.

     Laura looks too; it's a possibility that Bucky isn't looking at his current arm, per se, but the one that was forced upon him from HYDRA. She wonders if he's remembered all the things he's done, since with him, they were successful into turning him into a weapon.

     She grips the plushie, and the blanket a lite bit tighter. She really misses her Dad. And Peter. That nightmare had left her a bit spooked, which she really hated.

     After that, they lapse into silence, and time drags by slowly.

     Out of boredom, and a bad habit, Laura's claws come out, and she slices the top of her left arm with her claw.* It quickly heals itself instantly, no scar left behind, and she goes back to cutting the skin.

    "Hey, quit doing that!" Bucky snaps, jumping to his feet.

    Laura looks at him confused-she wasn't doing anything to him.

    Bucky strides towards her, and grabs her wrists, her wrists so tiny that his fingers overlaps one another. She's annoyed, but not angry.

    Yet anyway.

    "I don't care if your healing factor is instantaneous. You can't just cut yourself like that!" Bucky scolds at her.

     Laura wants to cut him into little pieces. And she almost does.

     But then she remembers Peter's words about the no-killing, and her claws disappear. Even if that was just in training, Laura needs to make Peter happy with her.

    So leans back into the couch, and just stares at Bucky. She wants him to let her go, but she waits.

    After about five minutes, however, she tugs her hands away from him.

    Bucky nods at her, then goes back to his couch, watching as she cuddles the blanket, and the Spider-Man toy. He's a little weirded out at her quick-changing moods.

    Again, they're back in silence, when around nine, Sam yawns loudly, entering the living room, and slapping the back of Bucky's head. Bucky curses, but does nothing in return.

    Laura watches, a smile forming on her face. This team is so much like a family.

    "What do you want, Mr. Metal?" Sam asks, as he heads for the kitchen.

    "Sam, just make a buffet like you did yesterday." Bucky replies, switching through the channels.

   "You better get your ass up, and help me then." Sam calls out.

    Bucky rolls his eyes, but gets up.

    At this point, Steve is awake, looking freshly showered in a tight white shirt, and loose shorts. He nods in Bucky's direction, then glances at Laura.

    "Morning." He says. She says nothing, just waves.

     Once all three of them are in the kitchen, Laura gets up, and follows them, making no noise. She presses against the doorway and listens.

    What, she knows she needs to trust them, but trust isn't given away like that. Unless your Peter.

    At first, they're just joking, laughing, and throwing stuff at each other. Sam, in annoyance, tells Steve and Bucky to stop flirting, they're here to cook, not hook up.

    Laura almost giggles because they're left red faced, and awkwardly shuffling around each other.

    Sam laughs, breaking eggs into a glass bowl, and whisking them. "You guys can't take a joke, can you?" He asks.

   "Whatever, birdbrain." Bucky mutters, as he grabs some plates, forks, and spoons.

    "So, what'd you guys think of Laura?" Steve asks, grabbing the toaster, and some bagels.

    "Personally, I like her. She's a tiny little thing, already protecting us from each other, and she whooped Bucky, and Peter's ass? She's a little boss." Sam commented, cooking the eggs.

    "But you don't think she's a little too young?" Steve asked.

    "Young or not, you saw how she fought. The life she's had so far made her into what she is. We should be grateful that she wants to do something good with her powers,  instead of turning to crime." Sam says.

    Laura feels her chest warm a bit at that compliment. She smiles, and finally steps into the kitchen.

   The kitchen is spacious, with two fridges and a freezer. The wooden cupboards are stuffed with snacks, and such, barely able to be kept closed.

    Laura watches them in silence, as they continue their banter. Bucky notices her first.

   "You hungry?" He asks, grabbing a toasted bagel, that's layered with cream cheese.

    She nods, and he hands it to her. She takes big bites, the flavor delicous in her mouth.

    When she's done, her nostrils flare a bit.

    "So, Laura, Peter's gonna join us for breakfast, and then we're gonna go to the gym for some training. Would you like to join?" Steve asks.

    Laura does not want to fight Peter. But she needs to train with the team, so she nods.

    Grinning, Steve hands her a plate piled with food, and Laura grips her blanket and toy tight in her left hand, the other one gripping the plate. She dashes to the dining room, where she takes a random seat, and digs in.

    Then, a very confused Black Widow enters, and Laura is left staring at her.


	9. Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper doesn't know how to feel about the new addition to the team. She knows Laura's a mutant, but she still is just a child.  
> Might be practice for Tony if they ever want to start a family.  
> Which might be sooner than she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. Pepper is a queen and she deserves a chapter to herself. Might add a second POV.  
> Enjoy!  
> Oh, and I messed with the time line. Again. Tony wants to have kids way before Strange shows up.

   Pepper Potts doesn't know what to make of Laura. 

   When FRIDAY messaged her repeatedly about helping Tony decorate a room at the compound with girly stuff, she had thought that Tony had found an illegitimate child.

   He had quite the reputation before they had gotten together.

    So she was relieved when she showed up there and demanded answers, and Tony had sputtered out that this was Wolverine's daughter, not his.

    And then she saw the girl.

    She didn't look no more than thirteen, and she looked so scared, it had broken Pepper's heart. Pepper had wanted to give her a hug, but Tony held out a hand, and shook his head.

    Pepper reluctantly went to find stuff for Laura's room, throwing out the pictures that Tony had brought up of just frilly pink stuff.

    The room was going to be simple; aquamarine blankets, with a deep blue, and green patterned quilt, some posters of heroes, mostly pictures of Wolverine, a TV, a small laptop, and a final touch, a jasmine scented candle that smelled good.

    Once Pepper left, she realized she was starving. Which was strange, because she had just had breakfast before heading over to the compound.

    She had her driver take her to a local McDonald's, craving a cheeseburger, and fries.

    That should've been her first clue.

     Pepper normally didn't eat at fast food places. But her hunger and cravings overpowered her logical thinking.

     As soon as the driver handed her the burger, she smiled, and took a big bite.

     She ate while he drove, and when they made it back to her and Tony's home, the burger was gone, the fries next.

    Pepper just played it off as nervous eating.

 

 

 

    And then two hours later, she was vomiting her guts out in the toilet. She braced herself on the floor, clutching her stomach as another wave of pain hit her abdomen.

   "Miss Potts, you seem ill. Shall I contact boss?" FRIDAY asked.

   "No, I just had a bad burger or something." Pepper said, waving off her concerns. She leaned back into the toilet as more vomit exited from her mouth.

   Ugh, Pepper really hated McDonald's. She got why Tony preferred Burger King.

   Although she would never tell him.

   Just as quickly the nausea came, it left. She stood from the floor, completely weirded out.

    A thought occured. Briefly, but it was there. Running a hand through her hair, she went to their room where she knew what she would find.

    After Tony had that dream, but before they fought Thanos, he had bought preganancy tests that she had to take every day.

   Pepper kept showing them to Tony, which were all negative by the way, and after what had happened...with the time and all that, a piece of her had regretted not giving Tony what he had wanted.

    Because it turned out that she had wanted it just as badly.

    And then the battle began, where Tony had wielded the gaunlet, and used the time stone to reverse five years, so instead of five years passing, only one had passed.

   And everyone had come back.

   And Gamora and Nebula had taken their turns tormenting Thanos before Wanda had given him the killing blow.

   In all of the excitement, and relief of having the team back together, and celebrating a Universal Alliance, Tony had too much on his plate to think about kids.

   Except...

    Except now, Pepper was going to have to take a pregnancy test.

    Shaking, she grabbed the little box, and headed to the restroom.

 

**Ten minutes later...**

Pepper wasn't nervous.

   Or scared. She was strong when Tony kept kidnapped, she was strong when he began to be Iron Man, she was strong when she had to leave him.

    And right now, she was strong waiting for the test results.

    A couple minutes passed before she glanced at the test.

    She sucked in a quick breath as two pink lines appeared.

    Positive. She was pregnant.

    Placing the test down with shaky hands, she leaned against the bathroom sink.

    "Miss Potts, your heart rate has increased. Would you like me to call boss?" FRIDAY asked.

    "Yeah. Call him, Fri."

 

 

Tony's POV 

 

 

    Peace and quiet in his lab. It was nice, even though he knew he needed to man up, and go upstairs to get breakfast.

    But before he could, a call from Pepper stopped him.

   "What's up, Pep?" Tony asked, as he wiped his hands from oil.

   "Uh, Tony?" She asked, her voice hesitant.

   "Something wrong?" Tony asked, on edge at how scared she sounded.

    "Remember how...uh...we, well...remember how you wanted kids?"

    "For the last time, Pep, Laura us not my daughter, she-"

    "I'm pregnant." Pepper interrupted.

    "What?"

    "I'm pregnant with your child." Pepper said again, slowly.

     Maybe Tony should've had breakfast, because the room is spinning slightly.

     And the floor is coming closer to his face than he liked.

    "Tony-"

     But Tony's on the floor before she can say anything else.

    


	10. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter likes to think that he has perfect timing.  
> But in this case, he's not too sure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled who's POV this should be on, and decided with Peter. Because there's no such thing as too much Peter.  
> Oh, and yes, Peter saw infinite possibilities with Strange when they were stuck in the soul stone. Peter's repressed those memories, but that doesn't mean they don't get triggered.  
> Oh and I know nothing about science  
>  Nothing.

   Peter Parker liked to think he had good timing.

    As Aunt May headed out with Happy (don't ask. He didn't understand), Peter was getting dressed to head over to the compound. Although Mr. Stark paid him to help out with the new inventions (thus, him and May getting an upgrade on their apartment, and a new car), he loved spending time with him.

   And the team.

   He slapped on the StarkWatch on his wrist (because, yes despite Peter being in good health, him being seventeen, oh, and the fact that him being Spiderman didn't sway Mr. Stark into stop being such a helicopter parent), when his watch beeped.

  "Peter, Tony's vitals have increased, and decreased dramatically. A vehicle is already waiting for you outside." KAREN said from the watch.

   Another good thing about the apartment? It was close to the Compound, but not too far from his school.

   Running downstairs, he slide in the buttery leather seats of the red convertible, and watched as it drove itself.

   What, there were some great perks on being Mr. Stark's intern.

 

    The car arrived in almost no time, and the brakes squealed as they stopped. Peter winced at the noise, then jumped out.

    He held his wrist up as FRIDAY scanned the watch. Saying a brief hello, Peter took long strides passed the living room, and passed the dining room.

    The team was there enjoying food, and Peter shouted a quick hello.

     Laura's head snapped up like a puppy, and she flew from her seat.

     Peter had no time to dissuade her; instead he let her tag along to the elevator.

   "FRIDAY, did Tony alert anyone else?" Peter asked, puzzled.

   "Boss only has you as an emergency contact, Peter. I tried to place some of the other team because they live here, but he had them removed." FRIDAY replied.

     _Oh, Mr. Stark._

Laura is feeling a bit nervous. She grabs Peter's hand, and he throws her a quick smile, before squeezing her hand gently.

    The elevator dings, and it opens.

    In the lab, Tony is propped up against his metal table, as he sits on the floor.

    He seems dazed, and he doesn't at first acknowledge Peter's presence.

     Peter is tensed up instantly as something about this is familiar. A memory tries to wiggle itself free, but Peter shakes his head.

     That didn't happen, and he needs to focus on the here and now.

    "Mr. Stark, are you okay?" Peter asks, nearing him.

     Tony looks up, surprised to see Peter there, then stands up, a little wobbly. He clasps Peter on the shoulders, throwing a wary glance at Laura.

    "Never better, kiddo. Just kinda shocked is all." Tony says, as he grins.

    "...what did you do?" Peter asks, nervous.

    "I got a call from Pepper. She's been feeling sick almost all day yesterday. Turns out, she's pregnant."

    Peter might've gasped. He might have pulled Tony into a hug, as the memory of a little girl named Morgan wearing an Iron Maiden mask jumped into the front of his brain.

    This was a memory he didn't fight off.

    Because in all those outcomes, mostly leading in their demise and finally one where they won, that was the happiest memory Peter had of Tony.

    And yes he was calling them memories, even though they didn't happen.

    "So, what are you hoping for, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

    "Honestly, as long as the baby is healthy, I don't care."

    Laura smiles, a tiny smile. She's back to Peter's side, holding his hand once again. Peter doesn't mind. He holds her hand back.

    "So, I see you charmed Miss Laura over here." Tony teases.

    "Not my fault I'm so lovable." Peter retorts.

    "Can you get her to talk?"

    "If she wants to, she will."

     "Laura, how do you feel being here?" Tony asks.

     "..."

     "Let me try. Laura, do you like me?" Peter asked.

     "I want to protect you." Laura says simply, a hint of a Spanish accent in her words.

     Tony looks surprised; Peter not so much.

     What, he's heard her talk before. Tony doesn't say anything as they head for the elevator, back into the dining room.

     And instead of Tony telling the team the good news, Peter does it instead.

 

(And I mean, he tells everyone. The whole Universal Alliance has a communicator that can spread messages through light waves. Which means Peter was able to contact the Guardians of the Galaxy, the king of Wakanda, Captain Marvel, a close friend of his by the name of Harley Keener who was moving to New York in three weeks, and anyone else who was in on the Alliance that Tony was going to be a father. They all sent messages as well.)

 

 

   


	11. The messages from the Communicator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter are all the messages that Peter sent out to the alliance and their responses. Purely fluff, and hilariousness.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just for fun. I'm sorry that I keep changing things, I just hope you understand them.

**/Peter, Spiderling, Parker/ has requested you for a chat, /Harley, IronDude, Keener/.**

**Do you accept? ([Yes]) [No]**

**///////////////////Loading////////////////////////**

 

**IronDude: _What's up, dipshit?_**

**Spiderling: _What's with the shitty 'tude, Wiener?_**

**IronDude: _You seriously messaged me first. So is this an SOS, or can I go back to packing my lab?_**

**Spiderling: _Oh, yeah. My bad. Anyway, Weiner, so you remember Mr. Stark, right?_**

**IronDude: _Mr. Stark? Can't say I can. Oh come on, dude. Of course I remember him. I saved his life, he saved mine. And quit calling me Weiner._**

**Spiderling: _Okay, so Mr. Stark may, or may not be a Dad._**

**IronDude: _Holy fuck, he adopted you. But aren't you like seventeen? Aren't you a little old to be adopted? And moreso, why didn't that asshole adopt me?!_**

**Spiderling: _Harley, chill! He's  not going to adopt me. I'm saying Pepper is pregnant. They're gonna have a kid together!_**

**IronDude: _Oh my God. Maybe it's a good thing I'm moving to New York. That kid's gonna need all the help s/he can get. Anyway Peter, I have to go. My stuff isn't going to pack itself you know. Oh, and congratulate the old man for me okay?_**

**Spiderling: _Okay._**

 

**/IronDude/ has signed off, /Spiderling./ Is there anyone else you wish to message?**

**([Yes]) [No]**

**Please select of the following:**

*** Scott Lang**

*** King T'Challa**

***Princess Shuri**

***Carol Danvers**

***Guardians of the Galaxy**

***Thor**

~~***Loki** ~~ **(Currently off grid)**

***Valkyrie (Activated do not disturb mode.)**

***Hope**

***Okoye**

**(A/N: Please comment below on who Peter should message next.)**

 


	12. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves Peter, but when the everyone he's allied with congratulate him on becoming a Dad, he's a little overwhelmed.
> 
> **************  
> Meanwhile, as Tony cares for Pepper, Peter is off on patrol when something goes very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I couldn't wait. Enjoy!

Tony's Communicator was flooded with messages. Literally, from everyone.

   He gripped the small device and message after message came in.

    Some were nice, like from Nebula:

_Remember that I wasn't afraid to behead the alien who attempted to raise me. You better not screw this up._

 

Or from Rhodey:

_If you have a boy, double trouble. If you have a girl, pay back to all the shit you've done. But congrats, man. About time._

 

His favorite was a text from Happy. It was his favorite, short and sweet:

 

_Holy shit, boss. Congrats._

 

 

  Tony ran a hand through his hair, and switched the device off. In his home, with Pepper, he watched as Pepper entered the room carrying a bowl full of ice cream.

   And dill pickles on the side.

   At his expression, Pepper arched an eyebrow. "Don't want to hear it, Tony. I'm hungry."

   She climbed into bed next to him, sitting up with the bowl in her lap, and Tony intertwined his hands with hers. He could feel her steady pulse, and he wondered if she could feel his, his heart beating fast.

   Despite Harley, Peter, and yes Nebula being practice babies, he still felt like he was going to screw this up. That Nebula might have a good reason to cut his head off.

  "Stop." Pepper said, drawing him out from his thoughts. "Your doing that thing when your overthinking turns to paranoia." 

  "Honey, I can't take you seriously with chocolate ice cream smudged on your cheek." Tony said, as he wiped her cheek off with his hand. "Anyway, aren't you scared?"

   Pepper shrugged. "I was at first. And then I didn't see you for a year, and I remembered that conversation we had at the park." At this point, Pepper has her hands on his face. Tony tried not to mind the smell of vinegar, and ice cream on her hand. "You should know, that I thought of you every day Tony. And I regretted that we didn't..."

     She's sobbing at this point, and Tony wraps an arm around her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

    Tony knows that they were lucky. That they almost didn't have this.

    And the fear of failing as a father slowly ebbs. 

 

 

**Peter's POV**

As the excitement dies down, Peter decides to do a quick patrol. Although Queens is his turf, he decides to check out the rest of the upstate, changing into his suit.

  Slipping past the other Avengers, he grabs his backpack, and pulls on his suit. The time had slipped past him, and the clock was nearing 8 at night.

   Locking his door once the suit came on, he agiledly jumped from the window, landing in a nearby tree, and the  the grass. Dusting himself off, he readied his web shooters, when someone clearing their throat startled him.

    She stood behind him in silence, yellow shirts, and a sleeveless black tank too, with a mask on. She had running boots on, and they were laced to the top.

    Despite the warm night, she had on fingerless leather gloves strapped on to her hands, little holes making it easier for her claws to come out.

    Laura.

   "Go back inside, Laura. I'll be fine." Peter said, shooting g a web into the distance.

    "I can follow you with my nose." Laura responded, the claws appearing.

     Peter sighed, and grabbed her around the waist before he could really think about it. Swinging off, he wondered if this was a good idea.

 

 

 

    It really wasn't.

    Laura's temper was extreme. The agents attempting to break into the secluded science lab of Oscorp were being shredded by the number. Twice, Peter had to tell Laura not to kill them, just maimed them, and continue on.

    The agents were dwindling down to three, when a shot rang out. Laura's right shoulder jerked back, and from the distance of where Peter was webbing up another agent, he saw her roll her eyes, pull the bullet out, and not soon after that, the skin healed.

    Impressive.

    Suddenly, a smell caught Laura, making her scrunch up her face at the familiarity of it. Peter came closer, and the smell made him dizzy, his eyes watering a bit through the mask. As he dropped down next to Laura, a weird look came over her, as her claws were suddenly pointed towards Peter, instead if the agent.

    Before Peter knew what was happening, the agent threw the vial at Peter, and he lifted up an arm, causing the vial to break. Green liquid burned his suit off, his arm hair singed by it.

    And then the liquid came in contact with his eyes.

     Screaming, Peter shook his head back and forth, in a vain attempt to get the stuff out of his eyes. His senses were spazzing out, warning him over, and over again that something was very wrong.

     At one point, Peter had tripped forward, the pain blocking out anything else. He clawed at his eyes, his screams getting louder, and louder.

    Hands grabbed his arms, and Peter threw a punch, connecting with flesh.

     A curse was spoken, and distinctly, Peter wondered if he had hit Clint.

     Still thrashing, Peter felt a spike of pain as slowly fogginess was thruster upon him.

     Eyes still burning, Peter sniffed as slowly he closed his eyes, and slept.


	13. Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupted by a call for help, Clint, Steve, and Nat go and rescue a half-berserk Laura, and a blind Peter. Things turn out horrible when they get to the tower, and Peter can't see.

    "All I'm saying Nat is that it's possible your teacher Wolverine spoke to Laura about you." Clint said, as he dodged a punch from her.

    "It's crazy that she's a test tube baby right, and she kinda looks like him. Like when she gets mad, her face looks exactly like his, whenever he was mad. And her do first, think later attitude is definitely inherited from him." Nat stated, as she locked her ankles around Clint's waist, and threw him down on the mats. Although she was small, Nat made sure to keep herself in shape. Adding pressure to his ribs, Clint tapped out on the mat, wincing as she finally let go.

    "I wonder if you could beat her in a fight." Clint mused, as Nat helped her up.

     Before anything else could go on, Steve rushed in, hair wet, black suit on. "Guys, we have an SOS from Peter, and I can't find Laura. We need to suit up and go now."

    "Well, looks like we'll use that training to good use." Clint stated.

 

 

 

    The drive took little to thirty-five minutes, Clint readying his arrows. He need not to, though, as they passed by the tied up agents who looked unconscious, or still struggling to get out from sticky webs. Clint's eyes widened as he saw Laura attacking one of the agents repeatedly until he couldn't move. Acting without thinking, Clint fired an sedative arrow that burrowed into her shoulder. She looked down shocked, and landed backwards on the ground.

    Meanwhile, Peter was struggling a distance from them, clawing at his face. Clint rushed out from the car, and raced towards Peter.

    Before Clint could say anything, a flailing fist shot out, and caught him on the side of the jaw. Clint cursed, and watched as Steve wrestled Peter down.

    "Don't you have a sedative?" Nat yelled, carrying Laura in her arms.

    "The sedative might not work with his metabolism." Clint shouted back.

     "Sorry about this Pete." Steve said, as he clocked back a fist, and punched Peter straight in his face.

      Instantly, Peter crumpled, and Steve caught him.

      Clint decided to drive as Steve carried Peter, and Nat carried Laura.

      No one commented on the burned suit, or the sudden reddening of Peter's face.


End file.
